


What Was Lost

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [49]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 22:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b>Morgana confirms Morgause’s identity.<br/>-<br/>Prompt 49 Lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Was Lost

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: What Was Lost**  
 **Rating: G**  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Morgause, ????  
 **Summary:** Morgana confirms Morgause’s identity.  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Word Count: 852**  
 **Prompt:** 49 Lost

 **What Was Lost**  
“Thanks for doing this, Gwen. I promise I won’t take long.” Morgana said as she pushed Devon into the back door in his pram.

“Really what is one more at this point?” Gwen laughed. “I can’t believe that Hunith went home so quickly I thought she would stay a while.”

“She doesn’t like me. Never has but Merlin insists she does.” Morgana said. “I think her memories are back and that is why she hates me.”

“I still haven’t got mine yet. Even the Knights have theirs back.” Gwen said. “It’s really starting to bother me.”

“I think you just need to be patient. Well, I need to go. He has been fed and changed and he may sleep for a while.” Morgana tucked the blanket in a little more.

“He looks like Merlin.” Gwen said as she looked at the sleeping baby.

“Is Arthur disappointed the twins were girls?” Morgana asked.

“No. He calls them ‘The Princesses’. He tells them stories of Camelot. Silly ones not scary ones. I think he is just pleased to be a father.” Gwen said. “I don’t think we had children before. He doesn’t mention them if we did.”

Morgana looked at her watch. “I am going to be late for my meeting. I’ll ring you on my way back.” Morgana slipped out the back door and hurried to the car.

Gwen watched her go and pushed Devon in his pram into the lounge where the day cradle was. She checked the two baby girls and sat down on the sofa to finish her tea and take a breath before they woke up.

Twenty minutes later Morgana arrived at a tea shop. She entered and found the person she was looking for. She went over to the table. “Mrs. Lothian, my name is Morgana Emrys. We spoke on the phone.”

“Yes you are the sister of the man that my son hit. Arthur Pendragon wasn’t it?” Morgause Lothian said.

“Yes he is my half-brother. We had different mothers. Did you bring what I asked for?” Morgana sat down at the table.

“Yes but I have no idea why you would want to see my birth certificate.” Morgause handed the envelope with the document to Morgana. “There is just my mother’s name. I was adopted when I was a few days old. I never knew my mother. I think she is dead.”

Morgana opened the envelope and read the mothers name. It was her mother’s name. She put the document back in the envelope and handed it back. “Your mother is dead. She was my mother too.”

Morgause looked shocked. “Are you positive?”

“Yes I am.” Morgana said seriously. She took a slip of paper from her purse. “Here is my contact information. If you want to talk you may give me a ring.”

“Morgana,” Morgause grabbed her hand. “Do you have your powers now? I have tried to use mine and there is nothing there.”

“You remember!” Morgana was shocked.

“Yes. I remembered as soon as I saw Arthur. Your powers, Morgana, do you have them?” Morgause sounded desparate.

“No.” Morgana lied. “I think it’s because we practiced the dark arts that our magic was taken away now.”

“I want revenge for my Mordred. I was hoping you would help me.” Morgause said. “Please sister.”

“I’m sorry I have no magick.” Morgana stood. “I left my son with a sitter. I must go.”

“Think about how you would feel if something happened to him. You would want revenge too.”

“It was an accident. There is nothing to seek revenge for. I really must go.” Morgana turned and hurried out of the tea shop. She got in her car and pulled out her mobile. She dialed Gwen.

“Gwen, I am on my way back.”

“He is still asleep. I look for you.”

“Thanks again, Gwen.”

She disconnected the call then dialed another number.

“Merlin?“

“Hi love. You sound upset. Is something wrong with the baby?”

“No I just met with Morgause. She has her memories but she doesn’t have her powers. She wants revenge on Arthur. She wanted me to help her but I told her that I have no powers and it was an accident.”

“Good at least we know more than we did.” Merlin said. “Is the baby with you?”

“No. I left him with Gwen. I met her at a tea shop. Morgana told him. “Its strange that she lost her powers.”

“If she is telling the truth.” Merlin said. “Now we have to find Nimeuh. But what is lost is always found. Go pick up Devon and I will see you this evening. Bye love.”

“Bye Merlin.”

Morgana disconnected the call and shoved her mobile into her bag. She looked up to start the car and standing in the parking lot with Morgause was a dark haired woman wearing sunglasses. They seemed to be arguing about something.

On a hunch, Morgana pulled her mobile back out and snapped a photo of the woman when she turned toward her. She put her phone back and started the car and went to pick up Devon.   


End file.
